Tick Tock
by Firegirl99
Summary: so this is basically my English homework tweaked. Don't judge me if it's terrible coz it's my first 'horror' story. Rated T coz teens get the most homework and what little kid should be reading horror stories? Hope you guys enjoy it! Faviews always appreciated. :D


**Ok so. Hey guys! This is basically my English homework tweaked to fit with the hunger games. Sorry if it's terrible but this is my first 'horror' story so don't judge me! Enjoy and please faview! :)**

* * *

BANG!

I shoot up and feel my head get burdened with the consequence. When I feel like my head is finally back to normal I peel my rusty eyelids open and take in my surroundings. Darkness. Well _that_ went well didn't it? I stand up on shaky legs and limp towards the outline of a door frame. When I go through it I find myself being engulfed by a blinding light. As my eyes adjust I see where I am. I'm standing in an old wooden room that looks as if it was taken from the 1920s. How did I get here? I take a deep breath to calm myself but soon regret it as I end up coughing up the lungful of dust I have just taken in. instead of doing that again I close my eyes and try to recall what has happened. I recite everything I know so far. It's not much:

My name is Katniss Everdeen

I'm 16 years old

I have lived in Panam all my life

The year is 2067 but it looks like time has forgotten this place

The last thing I can remember is hunting in the woods with Gale then waking up here. Wherever here is.

That's it. Told you it wasn't much. I decide that standing here in total confusion isn't helping anyone so I unfreeze from my spot on the hard dilapidated floor and creep through the maze of rooms.

It must have been at least 30 minutes since I woke up. My phone is dead, I'm completely lost in this dusty old wreck of a house and I'm starting to get quite angry. Then I see it.

It's just for a second. A flash of hope in this horrible place, then it disappears into the darkness from which it came.

A shadow.

I stupidly make my way towards the room where it was, calling out the general things a person in a horror film who is about to get murdered might call. It only occurs to me moments later that I was totally dumb doing so.

"Hello?!...is anyone there? Can you help me? I'm lost"

I slide my hand own to the door handle – that mustn't have been used in over fifty years – and hear the wrenching sound of the hinges trying there absolute best not to snap. When the door has finally opened I look into the room "hello?" nothing. It's empty. That's impossible! I feel my way around the room knowing I won't be able to find a working light switch from my experience in the other rooms. The funny thing is they all have light switches but just as I'm overjoyed by the anticipation of warm light filling the room the shanderler explodes in a shower of sparks. Great!

When I'm absolutely certain that there is nothing and no-one in the room except me I let out an agitated sigh and leave. Just as I've entered the deserted hallway I hear something. It sounds like, a nursery rhyme.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You'd better say bye bye_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_You and I must die_

It just keeps repeating itself. Over and over and over again. Going even more excrusiantly slow every time it plays.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You'd better say bye bye_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You and I must die_

I turn the corner to be faced with a dead end. At the end of the corridor there is a cob web embedded mirror. For some reason I feel myself being drawn towards it. When my finger tips are just inches away from the cold glass something catches my eye behind me. It's the shadow again! I spin round and barely have time to react when I see a shape being hurled towards me. I duck and feel the shattered pieces of the mirror cover my curled up form. Blood trickles down over me but I don't care.

I sprint off in the direction of the shadow determined to find out exactly what is going on. I don't know where this sudden surge of energy has came from but I'm thankful it's here. I dash round the corner and almost hit my head on a fallen piece of the ceiling. I duck and continue my chase. It leads me up a crumbling stairway towards what looks like a disintegrating attic. The music is growing continuously louder as I climb through the trap door.

Inside I find a long narrow room towering over the rest of the house. The floor is dissolving away beneath my feet so I tread carefully. Suddenly, there is a fluttering sound above my head. My heart stops.

I tilt my head up to be engulfed by jet black, devilish creatures. They screech and scratch until I can't bear it any longer. I curl up in a ball and try to block out any sounds other than my frantic heart beat. I try to focus on that and eventually find it returning back to normal. A single tear escapes my eye and rolls down my grime covered cheek as I peek out of my cocoon to check if the bats are still there. No, there gone. I let out a sigh of relief knowing I'm safe, for now at least. In the distance there is some faint childish chuckling but I reassure myself that I am just imagining it. There is no-one here accept me. Then it dawns on me. The very reason I came up those stairs of death was to investigate this mysterious shadow that has been following and for all intensive purposes attacking me all the time I've been here.

I slowly creep further along the ruins of what once was an attic to find another room. This one looks like it has been opened quite recently. I squeeze my eyes shut and open the door. Opening my eyes in a flash I take in the room: It's so unlike the rest of this place! There's paint that isn't peeling away on all the walls, there's a crib for a baby with a crystal mobile hovering silently above it, even though all of the other rooms seems so empty and anti children, there are toys scattered around the place; a collection of black and white photos and finally in the center of the room there is a jewelry box playing the nursery rhyme.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You better say bye bye_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You and I must die_

I snap the lid closed and relax, then something behind me slams the door shut and I scream for someone to let me out. I hear that dark, sinister chuckle again from the other side of the door. Then the person, who sounds like a child, starts singing the song that I have just stopped.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You'd better say bye bye_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You and I must die _

I sink to my knees. There has got to be a way out of here. I mean I had to get here somehow so I have to be able to get out…right? There can't just be this house forever. The little girl keeps singing from behind the door.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_You'd better say bye bye_

_Tick tock goes the clock _

_You and I must die_

I really wish she'd stop doing that. As I think about my plans of escape and admittedly freak out a little bit as well, rain stars firing down onto the roof in icy sheets. It starts dripping down to the floor. Wait! That's it! If the water can get in maybe I can get out through the roof. I start piling the furniture up towards the hole. Then something in the corner of the room catches my eye. The photos. They are all of missing people! They have descriptions underneath: Susanne Lewis age 14 last seen having dinner at her Grandma's house, Jack Evens age 42 last seen watching TV; Sarah Jones age 5 last seen playing in the park. I heard about them on the news! There are only two explanations: whoever owns this place (I'm hoping it's not the creepy singing girl) either had a massive obsession with missing people or everyone who went missing ended up here. As much as I want to tell myself I'm just hallucinating and soon I'll wake up in my bedroom knowing all of this was just some silly nightmare there's one photo which really guides me towards the latter. Katniss Everdeen age 16 last seen hunting in the woods. How could they possibly know that?

I push the thought out of my mind as I climb up the shaky ladder of chairs, tables and a wardrobe. For some strange reason I start to feel light headed when I reach the damp roof. I've never been afraid of heights so why now? I manage to get away from the feeling when I break through the last rotten tile and beam that makes the ceiling. In the distance I can hear traffic and I can see a dog walker in the woods surrounding the house.

"Hey! Up here! Ring the fire department! You need to get help!"

"How did you get in there? No-one ever gets in!"

Even though the old man seems very confused he does what I asked and I get down safely. When I retell my story nobody believes me and even though I know it's the truth I keep quiet about it because as much as everything else I just want to forget about it.

10 years later

I'm sitting next to my baby's crib rocking it gently back and forth when I catch something moving out of the corner of my eye. We are the only ones in the house so what is it? Then Peeta– my son (named after my husband) – starts crying and I see it. A shadow.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_He'd better say bye bye_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Peeta's going to die_

* * *

**AN: So? What do you guys think? I know depressing ending but it was meant to be a scary story and this was the only way I could think of to freak my English teacher out without her sending me to theory (which she would have done if I'd handed in my other idea - it was SCARY!) Anyways this was a one - shot but faviews are always appreciated! They mean a lot to me! Love you guys! :) x**


End file.
